


El Caso de los Hermanos Wanima

by Andy_Kane



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Creepy Twins Are Creepy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oh That's How I Tag, and i love them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Kane/pseuds/Andy_Kane
Summary: Una corta historia sobre la dinámica de los Wanima, desde la perspectiva del menor de ambos.
Kudos: 6





	El Caso de los Hermanos Wanima

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mí primer trabajo, Blue Lock ha sido de los pocos mangas que me han inspirado a escribir fanfics, así que hice esto más que todo para mí, porque amo las cosas extrañas y este par de bastardos lo son, pero decidí también subirlo porque... Bueno ¿porqué no? El tag de los Wanima anda medio vacío y cómo buen kin de ambos voy a subir cosillas de ellos, aunque próximamente también quiero subir cosas de ships de Blue Lock y otros fandoms.

No recuerdo una ocasión donde mi hermano y yo hayamos pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Tal vez hayamos pasado unas horas o unos días lejos del otro, pero usualmente la mayor parte del tiempo hemos estado juntos.

Éramos semejantes, no sólo físicamente cómo es propio de los gemelos, sino también en otros aspectos. Nuestra forma de pensar, nuestros métodos para hacer las cosas, e incluso nuestras metas a largo plazo eran las mismas en su mayor parte.

Éramos casi completamente idénticos. Casi.  
La única diferencia realmente importante siempre fue que mi hermano mayor tenía un botón de silencio, mientras que yo no.

Pero esto nunca fue un problema para nosotros, de hecho eso hacía nuestra dinámica de gemelos más original, única diría yo. Le recomendaron a mi hermano y a nuestro círculo familiar a aprender lenguaje de señas como una alternativa de comunicación en "casos especiales", siempre que él tuviese problemas para hablar podía usarlo para que lo entendiéramos.

Pero para nosotros eso era aburrido. Antes nunca nos hizo falta ¿Por qué nos haría falta después de tantos años donde solo éramos él y yo en perfecta sincronización?

Aprendíamos, pero solo para mantener contentos a nuestros padres, siempre se preocuparon demasiado por mi hermano mayor y lo que ellos llamaban “su problema de habla”, justo en frente de él, como si fuese alguna clase de loco o retrasado que no podía entenderlos. Éramos cortos de edad, pero comprendíamos perfectamente la situación, incluso mejor de lo que nuestros padres jamás lo harían.

No es como que mi hermano mayor fuese completamente mudo, solo no le gustaba hablar bajo ciertas circunstancias. De hecho, cuando estábamos solos, era bastante conversador la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aún recuerdo a la perfección nuestra primera conversación después de escuchar por una hora a un pendejo que se hacía llamar terapeuta.

Mi hermano mayor estaba frente al televisor de la sala, estaba viendo un episodio de algún anime que pasaban en ese entonces, no es como que ese sea un detalle importante. Aunque desde que nació cargaba un ceño fruncido, esta vez se notaba más que nunca, tenía más arrugas entre las cejas que cualquier otro niño de su edad.

—Mamá y papá están locos —dije sentándome a su lado en el suelo, nunca nos gustó mucho el sillón de la sala, era incómodo y un poco pegajoso por los años de antigüedad, nuestros padres lo veían como reliquia, para nosotros era basura —. ¡Los adultos están locos, y tu no estas mal!

Mi hermano mayor ignoro mis primeros intentos de acercarme, mentiría si dijera que eso no me hizo sentir mal en el momento.

—¿No pasa algo mejor en la tele? —tome el control y me puse a cambiar canales, a mi hermano mayor no le importo que cambiase de canal, no hubo ningún cambio mínimo en su expresión, ni siquiera me miraba, solamente veía distraídamente la tele —. Ya que mamá y papá están distraídos… podemos poner una serie grosera —dije riendo, era un impulso de rebeldía infantil, éramos niños con poco acceso a internet que no conocían mucho sobre actuar mal más allá de pelearnos en la escuela y decirle cosas feas a otros niños (aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá pudimos haber sido ese bravucón de primaria que marcó la vida de alguien).

Poder poner una "serie grosera" aparentemente fue suficiente para captar su atención en ese entonces, puesto que miró en mi dirección con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pasaste la de policías que vimos ayer, eso digo yo —dijo finalmente, con aquella muletilla que había desarrollado, tomando el control de mis manos.

—¿Dónde le dispararon al tipo en el auto?

Mi hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza, y en efecto, puso un canal donde estaban pasando una mala serie sobreactuada de acción sobre policías, pero trataba “temas de adultos”, y eso era suficiente para hacernos sentir malotes y maduros.

No hablamos más por un rato, no era necesario. Solamente él y yo, viendo televisión como cualquier otra noche antes de que nos quisieran meter en la cabeza mamadas de sentir lastima por alguien que no la quería por algo que no podía controlar.

Hasta que mamá nos descubrió y nos regañó por estar viendo una serie violenta.

…

Mi hermano mayor siempre tuvo un rostro muy expresivo.

Desde niños fuimos considerados… aterradores, agresivos, un par de raros encerrados en su propio mundo. Mi hermano mayor siempre tuvo más problemas en ese sentido, mientras que yo podía ganarme un poco a los demás con ayuda de mi labia, él no contaba con ello, solo con gestos exagerados y reacciones poco comunes. Y aunque los demás no veían un porqué para sus morisquetas, yo podía entenderlo perfectamente.  
Su lenguaje corporal había sido siempre lo que lo delataba para mí, solamente teníamos que perfeccionarlo, de esa forma, aseguraríamos de forma definitiva que seríamos él y yo contra el mundo.

Porque ¿qué tenían los demás para ofrecernos? Las personas son crueles, siempre nos vieron como un par de fenómenos, mi hermano mayor dice que no los necesitamos, que la mayoría de esas personas solamente eran actores secundarios en nuestra historia, para ayudarnos a formar nuestro carácter, y yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano mayor.

Fue nuestra perfecta sincronía la que nos hizo enamorarnos del fútbol al mismo tiempo.  
A pesar de las clases obligatorias de deporte, nunca nos llamó la atención realmente hasta cierto tiempo después, estando en el mismo equipo, nos tomó algo de tiempo darnos cuenta de que había otra forma en la podíamos conectarnos.

Juntos, en la cancha, éramos una fuerza imparable.

Si nos iban a temer, al menos debíamos darles un verdadero motivo para temblar de miedo.  
En la cancha, los demás eran solo peones para usar a nuestro favor, éramos nosotros quienes realmente importaban, éramos imparables, éramos aterradores, y nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto antes.

Fue jugar juntos lo que pulió nuestro sistema de comunicación, podía entender a mi hermano mayor con mucha más rapidez y precisión que nunca, incluso llegaba a entender frases enteras con solo una mirada, me convertí en su traductor a ojos de los demás. Y como bonus, eso nos volvía impredecibles en la cancha.

Todo era perfecto.

No necesitábamos el cariño de otras personas, porque teníamos miedo y respeto, los cuales siempre funcionaron mucho mejor a nuestro favor. Éramos ases, la sensación del momento, los hermanos Wanima, ahora nuestro status de fenómenos era algo que podíamos manejar a nuestro favor.

No nos importaba tener que jugar sucio ocasionalmente, de hecho nos enorgullecía jugar sucio y salirnos con la nuestra, además, a veces el esfuerzo por sí solo no basta.

Todos saben que son las peores personas las que tienen más poder entre sus manos, y en la cancha no es distinto, eso dice mi hermano mayor.

…

Perder nunca nos ha gustado ni a mi hermano ni a mí. Esa sensación de insuficiencia, inferioridad, los constantes “y si hubiera…” que inevitablemente pasan por nuestras mentes…  
Todo eso es repulsivo.

Le grito a nuestros “compañeros” en un tono histérico y furioso, mi hermano mayor está al borde de romperse algo en la cara de tantos gestos, a estas alturas nuestro equipo está relativamente acostumbrado a nosotros, a nuestros manerismos y agresividad, así que simplemente bajan las cabezas, conteniendo cualquier tipo de respuesta inteligente que pudiese haber pasado por sus mentes.

No era un juego realmente importante, pero eso no quitaba el golpe bajo a nuestro orgullo que implicaba perder, salimos de los vestidores del estadio uno al lado del otro. Después de gritarle a los chicos me siento un poco más calmado, aunque eso no hace la derrota menos frustrante. El rostro de mi hermano mayor, por otro lado, sigue rojo por el enojo, y hay venas visibles en su frente y cuello. Está tenso, entre nosotros dos es el peor perdedor, va a estar insoportable durante un buen rato.

—Hey, hermanote, ya veras, la próxima temporada le daremos su merecido a todos ellos —le digo cuando llegamos a la calle, dándole una palmada en la espalda —. Hay que practicar más, y hay que hacer nuevos planes, les meteremos esas sonrisas ganadoras por donde no da el sol y-… —no pude terminar de hablar, él se puso en frente de mí, bloqueándome el paso, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una expresión enojada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, probablemente la derrota lo había afectado mucho más de lo que pensé, eso y el coraje de no poder gritarme apropiadamente, aún estábamos en la calle, aún había mucha gente alrededor para su comodidad.

—¡No me mires así, no fue mi culpa que los otros pendejos fuesen un estorbo! —estábamos a un nivel mucho más avanzado que los otros chicos del equipo, a veces se les dificultaba seguirnos el paso —. ¡Nosotros solo somos dos, no me puedes pedir que me multiplique! —excusas, pero no estaba de humor para admitir lo que pude haber hecho mal o en lo que podía mejorar. Ningunl de los dos, creo.

Mi hermano simplemente rodo los ojos y luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿¡Mi culpa!? —exclamé, honestamente no me importaba llamar la atención de las personas en la calle, no era asunto de ellas —. ¡Yo te entendí perfectamente bien, es tu culpa por haber creado jugadas basura! ¡No esperes que todo salga perfectamente perfecto siempre, hermano!

Estiro sus labios en una mueca de disgusto y soltó un gruñido casi inaudible desde su garganta.

—¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, sin mí esos imbéciles ni siquiera tendrían forma de entenderte, mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablarme bien ahora!

Toqué un nervio sensible, y usualmente no me hubiese importado, pero no le había hablado así a una persona cualquiera, se trataba de mi hermano, me siento mal cuando lo recuerdo, pero en ese momento solamente estaba enojado. Menospreció mi forma de realizar las jugadas que él planeó en primer lugar y además me dijo que expresaba mal algunas cosas a los otros.

Si antes mi hermano estaba molesto, entonces ahora estaba peor, me empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tambaleando, y a partir de allí simplemente fue forcejeos y golpes entre nosotros.

Estábamos llamando la atención de demasiadas personas, pero ninguna intervino en la pelea de dos púberes de rostro aterrador.

No sabría decir bien cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero no fue mucho realmente, solo hasta que terminamos de quemar la energía acumulada y la frustración. No nos hicimos ningún daño muy grave, solo moretones bastante visibles, y en mi caso, un raspón en el labio, aunque supongo que me lo merecía.

Nuestras mochilas y mi chaqueta cayeron al suelo mientras peleábamos, recogimos nuestras cosas, nos arreglamos cuanto pudimos, y seguimos con nuestra caminata de la vergüenza a casa.

…

Una preocupación constante de nuestros padres era lo unidos que éramos pese a los años, suena raro ya que muchos desearían que sus hijos se llevasen tan bien como mi hermano y yo, pero es que, mientras que la mayoría de los gemelos termina prácticamente odiándose de tanto pasar tiempo juntos y de tanto compartir las cosas, nuestro caso era diferente.

Obviamente necesitábamos cada quien nuestro espacio, habitaciones separadas, nuestros asuntos privados y toda esa mierda que no te gustaría compartir con nadie, ni siquiera la persona con la que pasaste nueve meses de parásito en el vientre materno, pero aun así, eso no quitaba que pasáramos una buena parte de nuestro tiempo juntos, y que actúasemos como nuestros confidentes mutuos.

Ahora, no entendía porque de repente les preocupaba a nuestros padres que no hubiésemos pasado tiempo juntos o hablado más allá de lo necesario unos días, estábamos haciendo lo querían ¿no? Estábamos por nuestra cuenta, más temprano que tarde debía pasar, ellos mismos lo decían, progenitores, decidan que rayos quieren de nosotros.

Junichi estaba escuchando música con auriculares y tecleando algo en su celular, acostado en el sofá, un mecanismo que desarrolló para ignorar mi existencia, fingir que no me escuchaba con los audífonos puestos, maldito maricón, al menos ojala hubiese tratado de hacer algo menos obvio, pero de nuevo, él era más fácil de leer de lo que la gente le daba crédito.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a ignorarme? Ya te dije que lo sentía, no seas tan delicado, el rencor hace daño —tome uno de los audífonos y se lo quite del oído de un jalón. Realmente nunca le había dado una disculpa apropiada, solamente me llevé los peores golpes de nuestra pelea y en mi mente declaré que estábamos a mano, cuando aparentemente mi hermano no pensaba lo mismo. Y no lo culpaba, pero a estas alturas me daba vergüenza decir algo al respecto.

Mi hermano se volvió a colocar el audífono en su oído, tan solo mirándome de reojo, y entendí muy bien que eso significaba “déjame”.

—Esto le está haciendo mal a nuestra forma de jugar, hermano —dije volviendo a quitarle el audífono, ahora más en serio —. Sé que también lo notas, no estamos tan sincronizados como antes, y eso está afectando nuestras jugadas —bueno, logré que dejase de teclear y no se puso de nuevo el audífono, había captado su atención al menos —. Sabes que somos los mejores de nuestro equipo, no podemos dejar que nos quiten ese puesto, sino ¿qué nos quedará? Perderemos lo que nos ganamos después de tanto ensuciarnos las manos, hermano mayor. No quiero que una pelea tonta nos arruiné nuestro sueño, jugar juntos en el mismo equipo, los infames hermanos Wanima, en la cima del mundo del fútbol, odiados y amados en partes iguales por los fanáticos en Japón y a nivel internacional —dije señalando a la nada, como si mágicamente fuese a aparecer una visión del futuro donde se viesen reflejadas mis palabras —. Saldremos con supermodelos, tendremos mucho dinero y ganaremos la copa del mundo para Japón. Y todas las personas que se han burlado de ti y de mí, los que nos dicen cosas malas a nuestras espaldas, los que cuestionan nuestros métodos, vivirán debajo de un puente comiendo cucarachas ¡tú mismo lo dijiste hermanote!

Mi hermano se quedó en silencio unos momentos, me miro, una mirada expectante, supongo que esperaba algo más.

—Y bueno… Ese sueño no lo puede cumplir un solo hermano, por más genial que sea, no puedo hacerlo solo, no sería divertido reírse de los perdedores por mi cuenta-…

—¿Por qué piensas que de separarnos tu serías el hermano exitoso? —mi hermano mayor me interrumpió, una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

—Porque soy el gemelo guapo, si quisiera podría ser actor o modelo —dije devolviéndole una sonrisa aún más amplia. No tenía sentido, pero no importaba, no es como que fuese una mentira.

—Eres el gemelo tonto, eso digo yo —dijo él, en efecto, quitando la computadora de su estómago, levantándose hasta quedar sentado y dándome espacio en el sofá, espacio que ocupe lanzándome de espaldas al sofá.

—Te dejo ganar esta porque me la merezco —sentí un peso menos en mí, había resuelto un problema, solo nos quedaba volver a demostrarles quienes mandaban en la cancha.

…

—Oye, esta temporada será la nuestra, tenemos a un montón de adorables nuevos miembros en el club para intimidar —dije en un tono cantarín, viendo a mi hermano bastante alegre también. Quizá no era lo más digno imponer una autoridad agresiva sobre los nuevos, pero era vigorizante poner a las personas en su lugar.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los nuevos miembros nos conocía, y por eso nos respetaban.  
Pero, claro, no todo podía ser perfecto, había un solo eslabón fuera de lugar en la cadena alimenticia que habíamos creado mi hermano y yo.

Chigiri Hyouma.

Me da naúseas solo recordar su insolencia la primera vez que se dirigió a nosotros.

Niño prodigio, bueno en el fútbol, inteligente, un lindo rostro, llamaba la atención fácilmente en el campo y fuera de el, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.  
Nos hacía enojar. Lo odiábamos y no lo ocultábamos. Ahora, quizá nos veas como los malos “la envidia es corrosiva, goo, goo, ga, ga”, pero, que tire la primera piedra el que esté libre de pecado. Maduren, el mundo del deporte está lleno de tensiones.

Poco a poco nos estaba opacando, con su talento natural cuando nosotros avanzábamos un paso él ya había corrido toda una maldita maratón, eso dijo una vez mi hermano mayor.

Se estaba llevando toda la atención, no podíamos permitir eso.

Por suerte, no pasó mucho hasta que la balanza se volvió a inclinar a favor de los Wanima.

El niño prodigio había hecho mierda su rodilla y todo el mundo le dio la espalda, tal y como nos la habían dado a nosotros, y ahora una vez más éramos el centro de atención.

Si, un accidente lo había imposibilitado físicamente, y mi hermano mayor y yo estábamos en un puto día de campo, llámanos por el nombre horrible que se te ocurra, los hemos escuchado todos, pero eso no nos quitará la auténtica alegría que sentimos en ese momento.

Ver a un prodigio caer del pedestal que tanto queríamos, ver el brillo de la victoria en su mirada apagarse, era algo completamente satisfactorio.

Para nosotros, Chigiri Hyouma no era mucho más que una molesta piedra en nuestros zapatos, y bueno ¿cómo podía negarme a mí mismo regocijarme en su miseria? En especial cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a la práctica con unas malditas muletas, eso ya no era divertido, eso era patético.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, “genio” —dije acercándome a Chigiri, mientras que mi hermano estaba detrás de mí, con una sonrisa abierta y satisfecha, al parecer los dos habíamos extrañado a nuestro adorable amigo prodigio —. ¿En qué se supone que es bueno un chico como tú ahora? Habiendo perdido tu talento y sin poder correr para una mierda —Chigiri no me contestó, solo se quedó mirándome, y no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ¿a donde se fue ese niño impertinente de la primera práctica? era mejor acabar rápido con esto—. Al final, lo único que importa aquí, es si tienes talento o no ¿cierto? —me aseguré de mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía mis últimas palabras, para luego darle la espalda y volver con mi hermano a la práctica.

Lástima que las cosas que pasaron luego le han quitado lo satisfactorio a este recuerdo.

…  
El proyecto Blue Lock fue algo caído del cielo en su momento, por supuesto apoyábamos la idea de ver que tan bajo podíamos caer, de ver como nuestro ego podía consumirnos para así poder crear a un jugador estrella. 

Pero había un problema, uno que nunca quisimos considerar antes. Solo podía quedar uno al final.  
Uno podía llevarse la gloria, el otro perdería por siempre toda oportunidad.

Eso no era parte de nuestro plan original, y honestamente, eso era aterrador cuando las únicas personas con las que siempre contábamos era el uno con el otro.

Un acuerdo silencioso que tuvimos fue el de avanzar tanto como podíamos estando juntos, pero los dos sabíamos que cuando llegase el momento uno de los dos debía irse, y ninguno estaba realmente dispuesto a cederle el lugar al otro.

Pero si hubiese una mínima oportunidad de poder triunfar junto a mi hermano mayor, la tomaría, y allí es donde se va a la mierda todo mi egoísmo. Me pregunto si mi hermano pensará esto también.

…

¡Maldigo a Chigiri Hyouma con cada parte de mí ser! Eso dijo mi hermano mayor, y yo pienso igual.

Si no hubiese sido por su intervención hubiésemos ganado, pero no, no pudo quedarse quieto como un buen perdedor, tenía que venir y hacerse el héroe del equipo. Típico de Chigiri querer ser el centro de atención en la cancha, maldito genio bastardo cara de niña.

Ni siquiera con lo que nos dijo la perra de Kuon pudimos ganar, para colmo ni siquiera nos dejaron terminar de romper su estúpida cara de mentiroso tal y como se lo merecía ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Querían verse como “los mejores hombres” al final? ¿Querían restregarnos su superioridad moral en nuestras caras?

¡Todo el equipo Z puede irse al infierno! ¡Y Chigiri y Kuon pueden convertirse en las perras del diablo una vez lleguen ahí!

No me importa si eliminan al resto del maldito equipo, solamente me importa que mi hermano mayor y yo pasemos juntos esta mierda, no podemos perder, no nos podemos separar ¡no tan pronto!

Digo, si, tarde o temprano íbamos a tomar caminos separados pero este no es el caso, este es nuestro objetivo en común, tenemos un maldito plan y quiero guiarme por ese puto plan, sin cambios.

…

Supongo que cuando hicimos nuestro plan de vida teníamos expectativas muy surrealistas ¿verdad?

Mi hermano mayor consiguió salvarse, había anotado apenas un gol más que yo, pero eso fue lo suficiente para salvarlo.

Y por eso no sé cómo sentirme.

¿Debería sentirme feliz por él? ¿Debería envidiarlo por correr con tanta suerte? ¿Debería enojarme con él y golpearlo?

Era difícil para mí saber cómo sentirme al respecto. Mi hermano ha sido la única persona con quien he contado siempre y viceversa, no es alguien a quien pueda odiar con facilidad como Chigiri, ni un rostro más en la multitud como los otros chicos del equipo W, pero tampoco puedo sentirme completamente feliz por él.

A partir de aquí es oficial, tomaremos caminos separados, siempre fui el gemelo guapo, así que aunque no me vaya bien en futbol podría ser modelo o actor, y protagonizar mi propia serie de televisión, una con una perspectiva fresca, donde no haya malos muy malos ni buenos muy buenos, una con personajes con quienes personas como yo nos podamos identificar. Personajes que hacen lo que tienen que hacer, para bien o para mal, aunque lastimen a las personas, porque al final del día…

¿…Qué han hecho las demás personas por ellos…?  
Nada, absolutamente nada, las personas pueden ser escalones u obstáculos. Y cuando mucho, si encuentras a la persona adecuada, esa persona puede ser tu aliada.

Mi hermano mayor era mi aliado, y yo el suyo, pero ahora que no voy a poder estar con él, estoy por mi cuenta.

…

Sé que dije que no sabía cómo sentirme respecto al hecho de que mi hermano siguiese en Bluelock y yo no, pero ahora que lo tengo de nuevo frente a mí, listos los dos para la última despedida, tengo una mejor idea de esa emoción.

Maldición, nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable a la hora de admitir algo.

Estoy triste. Estoy triste porque no puedo seguir, porque perdí el futuro que planee, estoy triste porque nos tenemos que separar por quien sabe cuánto, estoy triste porque a medida que avanza el tiempo las cosas son cada vez más inciertas y será cada vez más difícil seguir juntos y poco a poco nuestra separación podría ser definitiva.  
Estoy triste porque si mi hermano mayor llegase a ser eliminado, entonces sería el final no solo para mí, sino también para él.

Pero confío en que lo logrará, confío en que será el mejor y cumplirá este sueño por ambos, mientras, yo…

Ya veré que haré, soy apuesto, soy atlético, tengo una gran personalidad y una sonrisa encantadora, soy el paquete completo, seguro tengo muchas puertas abiertas.

¿Cierto?

Estábamos en el pasillo que daba con la salida, éramos los únicos ahí por el momento, todos los demás perdedores ya estaban afuera, nosotros mientras tanto necesitabamos un momento a solas.

—Adiós, hermano mayor —carajo, me tembló la voz —. Este es fin del camino para mí —¿estoy…? carajo, estoy llorando, mira la mierda que me haces sentir, hermanote —. Ya tengo un nuevo plan para el futuro, he estado pensando en ser actor o algo así. Incluso pensé en mi nombre de estrella, será “Keisuke Davidson” —a pesar de que lo dije llorando, en realidad ese era un nombre broma para aliviar un poco la tensión… el verdadero es Keisuke Holland, mucho más cool ¿cierto? —. ¡Así que será mejor que sobrevivas!  
El cuerpo de mi hermano mayor se tensó a medida que hablaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos y más abiertos que nunca, supongo que los dos estábamos igual de mal.

Me di media vuelta hacia la salida y comencé a retirarme.

—¡De acuerdo, Keisuke! —exclamó mi hermano mayor con mucha firmeza antes de que pudiera pasar la salida, sin importarle que estuviésemos en un sitio donde cualquiera podía llegar y escucharnos —. ¡Voy a aplastar a esos chicos que nos separaron, eso digo yo!

Mi hermano mayor podía usar su voz pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre tenía la habilidad de sonar firme pese a las circunstancias, y esta vez no era distinto.

Recuerdo voltear para dirigirle una última sonrisa triste y llorosa antes de separarnos por quien sabe cuánto, en efecto, una vez habló los grifos se abrieron y se veía igual de tonto y mocoso que yo. También recuerdo ver a mi hermano mayor voltear súbitamente y dos molestas cabezas impertinentes desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

…

Aunque con los años había pasado cada vez menos, nunca dejaba de ser devastador hacer la caminata de la vergüenza de nuevo a casa. Lo peor de todo es que esta era la primera que hacía solo y que probablemente esta sería la última.

Estaba en el autobús camino a casa, viendo como cada vez Blue Lock se hacía cada vez más pequeño, y como la distancia física entre Junichi y yo se hacía más grande.

Miré mejor los rostros de los otros chicos en el autobús, todos se veían iguales o peores que yo, y casi ninguno hablaba, y los pocos que lo hacían, lo hacían en voz baja, por lo que realmente no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que decían. El chico que ocupaba asiento al lado mío todavía estaba lagrimeando un poco, secándose bruscamente las lágrimas apenas las notaba, lo que dejó sus ojos hinchados y rojos, tenía los costados de la cabeza rapados, lo reconocía del equipo Y, pero nunca me aprendí su nombre realmente.

Una vez el autobús se alejó lo suficiente para perder de vista a Blue Lock fue que finalmente me puse a examinar el interior de la bolsa con las cosas que confiscaron cuando ingresamos.

Tomé mi celular, estaba apagado, traté de encenderlo, tenía la misma cantidad de batería que cuando lo cedí, y tenía toneladas de llamadas y mensajes perdidos de mis padres, junto con uno que otro mensaje de miembros del club de futbol. Se me revolvió el estómago de pensar en tener que darle la cara de nuevo a las personas que intimidé por tanto tiempo ¿Así se sintió Chigiri cuando llegó a ver aquella práctica después de haberse jodido la rodilla y tener que mostrar su cara de perdedor?

Bajo esa lógica, yo también soy un perdedor, un perdedor al que le salió el tiro por la culata.

Bueno, todo esto apesta.

No voy a hacer un sermón sobre cómo voy a sobrellevarlo y sobre cómo lo superaré, porque justo ahora, no tengo ni puta idea, y mucho menos estoy de humor para cursilerías de ese estilo. Me sentí humillado y devastado con tan solo poner un pie fuera de Blue Lock.

Había perdido mí sueño, me ensucié las manos por nada, creí tener el éxito asegurado y actuaba cómo tal, tengo miedo de tener que confrontar a aquellos que se han llevado la peor parte de mis malos tratos. Pero no voy a victimizarme, supongo que me merezco eso, aunque no por eso me complace o lo voy a aceptar dando la otra mejilla.

Me siento solo, al menos las derrotas eran un poco más soportables con él a mi lado. Aunque me pregunto ¿hubiese hecho la diferencia perder juntos? No, solamente hubiésemos sido dos perdedores al precio de uno.

Así que por ahora… Junichi, hermano mayor, más te vale triunfar por los dos.


End file.
